A wireless communication device, e.g., a mobile device, may be configured to utilize multiple wireless communication technologies.
For example, a User Equipment (UE) device may be configured to utilize a cellular connection, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular connection, as well as a wireless-local-area-network (WLAN) connection, e.g., a Wireless-Fidelity (WiFi) connection.
The UE may be configured to discover a WLAN based on access information pre-provisioned in the UE. However, the pre-provisioned information may not be efficient, for example, for dynamic networks, in which the access information may dynamically change.